


Rejected Lovers, Table For Two

by Hufflepuff_Amber



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'll add more tags later, Marichat May, Swearing, help meeeeeeeeeeeeee, late but yea, like veeeeeeeery late, two OCs there I can't help myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Amber/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Amber
Summary: They knew it was wrong. Like very wrong. Like mind-bursting wrong.But sometimes, it worth to break all the world's rules just to feel you're not alone.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 17





	1. No Powers

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know.  
> I should have ended Remix before, but I wanted so much to do it -I'm passing by a rought time with my ship :,) -  
> I neeeeeeeed this guys. I just need. So, for the ones who didn't read, let me explain something  
> *deep breath*  
> Jasmine and Malcom (Jazz and Mal) are a duo of apparently exchange studants that are hosted on Dupain-Cheng and Agreste's residences (God knows how Gabriel was convinced).  
> Buuuuuuut  
> In reality they are two aprendices on Master Fu's temple, that came back 200 years after because Festin was finaly defeated, and were sent to keep a eye on the new guardian, since she hadn't much training. They are also heroes that only have permition to act on really serious emergencies (Like LB and CN being disabled)  
> *another deep breath*
> 
> Jazz is Ombre Chanteur (singing shadow), the holder of the miraculous of the (dark) jaguar. Her weapons are two great rings that can increase or decrease the size. Her power is "Jungle's Call", when she uses a loud roar to cause different effects of her choice (like charming, for example). Her kwami is Lyricc, a immature little jaguar who is crazy for pretzel-shaped snacks and is a music lover (very good at air guitar). Her miraculous is a guitar pick. Because of a accident, she gained clairvoyance, and sometimes she sees more than she would like. 
> 
> Mal is Lueur Cachée (hidden glow), the holder of the miraculous of the badger. His weapons are spiked brass knuckles, that get hard on objects but dull on people. His power is "Hide and Seek", that he can use a skill to hide himself or others, since simple disguises to create a eclipse. His kwami is Pearll, a hot-headed badger that eats gummy bears and gets really angry everytime Adrien even THINKS on telling his secret to Ladybug. His miraculous are fingerless gloves. He's basically Marinette's "Been There, Done That" older brother, since he haves a long-time crush for Jasmine.  
> The sense of theeir duo are kinda silence and noise, extravert and intravert, or something like that.
> 
> Obs: they knows LB and CN identities.  
> Okay, this explained, let's begin, ok? Ok.  
> I hope you like! :D

_Damn you, Hawkmoth._

Marinette cursed in silence. The ONE DAY she forgets to put a hell of a cookie for Tikki on her purse is exactly the day when that stupid butterfly and that stupid peacock decides to release an akuma AND a sentimonster who needs more than one Lucky Charm to be defeated.

_I know you're out there, laughing of me, don't you?_

She managed to hide on a abandoned bulding, that apparently was a laundry. Because of all these akuma attacks, the major didn't had much time to care about these kind of situations. The smell of old soap was giving her headache while she tried to think on a plan. 

And just when she tought her day couldn't be any worse...

**CRASH!**

Shattered glass fell on the ground like hail on a cold day. She slowly lowered her arms (that she used to protect her face) to see one of Paris heroes fallen on the ground, with blood running from his nose and from a cut on his forehead. He was giving shallow breaths and moaning in pain.

-Hide, Tikki. ~She whispered before running to the feline boy.

Since the day where they talked about Chat Noir's big problem, he went more often to the ravenette's balcony. Sometimes he was with that false smile covering his saddness. Sometimes he would be already crying when arrived. Other times he would be there for Mari when she had a tough day. And other times they would just enjoy each other's company. Jazz had night habits, so usually they would have the room for themselves. They ended up more closer than they thought they would be, and than they supposted to be. Closer enough for Marinette don't want to see her partner/friend bleeding to death.

-Chat? Chat, can you hear me? ~She tangled her fingers on his golden locks while shook his shoulder. He groaned a little more before opening his shinning green eyes, and made a weird expression when saw her.

-M-Marinette? What a-are you doing here...? ~He mumbled. Now that he was fully awaken the pain came with double force.

-Confirming that cats don't fall on four once again. ~She said, helping him to get up. ~How do I always end up catching you hurt?

-Because I wouldn't want anyone else than my Princess to see me so fragile. ~He gave her a toothy smile and she rolled her eyes. ~What?

-This nickname again? ~She asked curiously.

-What are you talking about? ~He tilted his head a little.

-You called me Princess for the first time when I helped you with Evillustrator, but since then you just called me by my name. And now you're calling me like this again. Why?

Chat stopped to think about it. _He_ didn't knew. It began as a simple pun, but often everytime he tought about the girl, "Princess" was the first word that came to his mind. For some weird, unknow reason.

-Dunno. I think it matches on you. ~He sruggered, and she blushed. And hated herself for doing it.

Then a loud, sharp scream was heard outside.

Oh yeah, _the akuma._

-I'll take you to a safier place. ~He said, getting up, with the help of his staff.

She didn't had time to say any word before the sentimonster entered like a thunder on the laundry. The akumatized victim was a librarian that got very stressed because a group of noisy kids messed her peacefull library, and now she was turning everybody into book characters. Poor Nino had already turned into Dumbledore when they transformed. Her sentimonster was a huge, enormous, monstruous owl, that seemed to want to eat Chat like a rat, and his last experience with owls didn't ended very well.

He hadn't even got nto battle instance when Marinette grabbed a ironing board and hit the bird with all the strenght she had. The owl got disoriented for a second before getting even angrier than before. But the girl was expecting this, and threw powder soap in the monster's eyes, grabbed it by it's wings and threw in one of the laundry machines, that crashed into the owl.

And Chat Noir was a jaw-dropped statue by now.

-It wont take long until Birdy wakes. We have to go. ~She shook him to reality.

He got her in his arms, on the familiar position of holding her legs and backs that somewhat always made her feel safe and sound more than her own super-suit, and one second later they were running on the roofs in high speed, wind whispering on their ears and the beggining of the night greeting them.

-That was impressive.~ He commented suddenly.

-Nah, that wasn't nothing at all. ~She said.

He stopped abruptly and looked at her, pure disbelief on his face.

-NOTHING AT ALL?! ~He said. ~ You just went Karate Kid on a freaking sentimonster without any magic weapon or powers and is saying that is _nothing at all?!_ Marinette, for all my seven lifes, even Ladybug would agree that what you did back there was irresponsibly amazing. ~He praised. Everyday, that girl impressed him more.

And there she was blushing again. Dang, Chat.

She just wanted to come back home to feed Tikki and be able to focus in another thing that wasn't the warm sensation forming on her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, badabing, badabong!  
> Obs: I may post more than one chapter for day.  
> Keep tunned!


	2. Greek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, for the most I love greek mythology, I couldn't think about any AU, so I'll make this.

-This is totally wrong! 

One day, Marinette called Chat Noir to watch a movie on her place after a especialy stressfull akuma battle. At first, she was just trying to avoid that terrible future that Bunnix showed her, making Chat happy and the least "blanc" she could, but now she was starting to really enjoy spending time with him. If you looked under that cocky smile and that silly puns, he was sensitive, lovely and a loyal friend, and she liked to make him happy, after all the things thet he made to her. So she prepared some popcorn and a collection of movies that he could like. She choose to begin with Hercules, because she liked a lot when watched as a child.

She just didn't expect that the cat-boy was a member of the "Defense of the Death Gods Club".

-Seriously, why do current media _always_ makes Hades a bad guy, when he was the male god that ruined mortal's lifes the least?! I mean, c'mon, Zeus and Poseidon had created worse monsters and punnishments and even raped women in various situations, while the guy is just there, on his place, guarding a freaking gate for the titans do not escape, so we all don't DIE!! Is like if they made a movie about miraculous holders and made _me_ as the villain just because I use the darkest outfit! ~He bursted out. ~Besides, they _knows_ that was Hera who tried to kill Hercules, right?

-Well ~Said her. ~ I think it would create a smaller trauma on kids if they tought that the one to blame was the god of the dead, and not of the family. Imagine what would pass on their minds.

-Well, maybe he hadn't a choice about being the god of the dead. Maybe he didn't want to sow destruction and death in every place he put his feet in, but they simply threw this on his hands and he needed to carry on because if he didn't nobody would do it, and I think that he deserves respect because of this. Hold the thin line between life and death isn't a pleasurable job, you know? ~He lowered his head, sounding very grumpy. Offended, almost.

Marinette wasn't naive (most of the time). She knew that his exasperation was on a very deeper hole than a kid's movie.

Chat Noir had the miraculous of destruction. A great power that could have disastrous consequences if got in wrong hands. Everytime he activaded his Cataclysm, he would need to be extremally careful to don't end up destroying something that he couldn't, like a person (because they didn't know if that magical-fixer-ladybugs could bring people back from death). Although she liked to use his miraculous when they swaped, she couldn't imagine the pressure that he must endure every battle. That's why _he_ was the chosen one. She knew that he would prefer destroy himself before destroying the world. That's why Chat Blanc was still a puzzle that she was trying to solve.

-Looking at this side, I think that he isn't the only one. ~She leaned on his side, but it made him let out a small gasp that was enough to startle her and she ended up unbalancing, falling, and hitting her face on the ground.

-Princess, are you okay?! ~He immediatelly helped her to get up and sit on her chair in front of her computer, where they were watching the movie.

-Don't worry. ~She laughed a bit awkwardly. ~I'm so used to fall that I'm almost a master on it. I'm pratically a professional clumsy. ~She looked at the screen again to see her favorite scene, were Meg sings about how she isn't in love, when she clearly is. She couldn't help but sing along. But it didn't pass unnoticed.

-You have a pretty voice. ~He said, what made her interrupt her song.

-T-thanks... sorry, it's just that I really like this song.

-Don't apologize, Mari. I liked to hear you singing. If music talks to your soul, you need to answer. ~He smiled, and she thought in how weird such a Luka/Jasmine-like phrase came out of Chat's mouth. Maybe he was a musician on his civilian life. If she didn't know Viperion and Ombre Chanteur she would suspect of them. ~What does this song have to make you sing?

-Is that, I like the mensage on it. I mean, she was worried about loving a guy because she had been hurt before, and then comes this guy and messes with her heart and head and she still tries to keep on strong, but she simply can deny how this new person makes her happy. How this stranger just appeared and made her heart flutter. How he was perfect to her just because he was there when nobody was.

This made one look at the other eyes. 

And then they noticed.

_They were holding hands._

-Ammhhh, sorry for needing to go before we finnish, but look how late it is! My father must be sending the national guard and the navy by now. ~He got up, smiling and blushing furiously, and kissed her hand.

-That's okay. We... we can c-continue another day. ~She replied, as red as her unniform and the kwami hidden under her cushions, holding her laugh.

-Okie-dokie! Well, I see ya later. ~He gave a two-fingers salute before coming out from her window.

Quickly, he arrived home and destransformed. And by Plagg's smirk, he was going to have a loooooooong night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ones that read my fanfics about Penn Zero: Part Time Hero knows that Hades is probably my favorite greek god (besides Hestia, of course). Just because HE ISN'T AS BAD AS THEY SAYS DAMMIT.


	3. Kittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the first appearance of Ombre Chanteur. Remember, she and Ladybug knows each other's identities because Jazz IS A FREAKING MONK'S APRENDICE FROM 200 YEARS AGO AND SHE DOES WHAT SHE WANT BABY. Just kidding. She needs to know to help her, like Master Fu. She doesn't knows Chat identity, so she thinks Adrien is a thick-headed fool.

-God, that battle was _paw-_ full!

No, it wasn't Chat Noir that say it.

Ladybug and Ombre Chanteur landed on Marinette's balcony and entered on her room, after another sentimonster tried to pick it's tooth with their bones (in moments like this she missed poor Bugette, that sentimoster that Mayura created to take Chat's miraculous pretending she was Ladybug and ended up destroyed by her own creator, but she was just following orders, wasn't evil for herself).

-Spots off. ~The red super-hero said, dropping her transformation and making Marinette replace her.

-Show's ov- ~Chant was close to drop too when a thud was heard and a certain cat sneacked to inside her room. 

Marinette and Chant's faces looked like deers in front of headlights. How much had he seen?! 

He tilted his head a little and chuckled.

-I didn't know you recieved visits of others kittens, Princess.

It seemed to hit the jaguar's nerves.

-I'm not a kitten. Kitten is a word you use to describe a cub of a domestic cat. And I ain't a domestic cat. I'm a noble great feline, the queen of the stone jungle, so I'll ask you to respect me, _Mister Whiskers. ~_ She growled, coming to get face-to-face with him.

Even if none of them would addmit, Chat and Chant looked a lot with each other, not clearly if was because of the feline miraculous or was just their personalities. They were proud, stubborn and joked a lot, but could claw anyone who tried to hurt someone they cared about. And don't get started with the feline habits. Now, both were sitting in all four, moving slowly their tails, Chat on Marinette's day-bed and Chant on Jasmine's host-bed. Even their appearance looked alike, since their dark outfits to their all-collored, slit-pupil-ed eyes (but Chant's were amber-collored, not green ~~\- what kinda made her look like was being controled by Miracle Queen~~ ). 

-For your knowing, I was taking this civilian in safety to her house, since she was next to my area. But, can I ask what are _you_ doing here? And, no less, calling her _Princess?_ ~She crawled on a cat-style in her bed, walking from one side to other, never breaking eye-contact. ~That's something fishy going on here and I just _love_ fish.

The leather dressed boy glupped. If he told his true inttentions, she could tell it to Ladybug and he had sure she wouldn't like knowing that her own partner, that had said billions times that loved her, was meeting with a civilian just to talk and spend time, at the risk of reveal his identity. Wouldn't like it a little.

Fortunaly, Marinette had already a plan on her sleeve.

She went to her table and took a little notebook, that was full of of draws and notes about clothes. In the page she opened, models dressed black dresses with green paw prints, belts that seemed like tails, and hair acessories that remembered cat ears. Both of them lifted their eyebrows.

-Chat had been modeling to me. I wanted to make a LB & CN clothing line to the next Heroes Day, and wanted to know his opinion. I've been talking with Ladybug too. ~She quickly added the last part, so Chat wouldn't suspect. ~I will try with the other heroes too, but I wanted to begin with them so I won't give a step bigger than my legs.

The jaguar hummed, seeming to be analyzing the situation, and resigned to shrug.

-Hmmm, fiiiiiiine. Guess I'll go, now. ~She said, walking to the window. When he went away, she would come back. ~Jaguar out! ~She jumped out of the window.

-Quick thought, Princess. I guess it outwit that kitten. ~He said, just to be hit by a flying shoe right on his face.

-I'M NOT A KITTEN!!!! ~They heard she shout from outside.

Chat rubbed his sore cheek.

-Where did she take this shoe?!


	4. Baking/Birthday/Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'll combine three days here. Please enjoy my Hufflepuff-Amberkestein.

-I swear I'll clean it up.

Marinette needed to sit down a bit, give deep breaths, swallow some aspirin and count to ten so she wouldn't be arrested for STRANGLING CHAT NOIR TO DEATH.  
When he came that day, she was preparing a cake for Alya's birthday, and he offered to help. So she let him preparing the batter while she would get some things to make the filling. Because if your kitchen isn't safe when a cat-themed superhero is protecting it so it wouldn't be safe at all.

But when she came back, everywhere was covered by flour. Every. Single. Surface.

She spent fifteen minutes to calm down enough to talk, and still, she was shaking.

-Chat. I l-left you for three minutes. Repeating, THREE. MINUTES. alone to prepare the batter, and you simply turns my parent's kitchen into a... a... Winter wonderland?!

He rubbed his hands and moved his tail in disconfort.

-I'm sorry, Mari. ~He said, ears dropping. ~I didn't wanted to create this chaos, but is that... A butterfly entered on there and for a minute I tought it was a akuma so I tried to chase it because I didn't want that any of your family's members was akumatized again, but when I noticed it was just a normal butterfly, it was too late, so...

And then he saw her laughing.

Very much.

That laughs that make your belly and chest ache and make people think you're insane.

She couldn't stop figuring the scene. A extra-grow-up cat running all arround the kitchen to take a innocent buttlerfly.

-God, I finally found someone as clumsy as myself! ~She laughed more, and her cute laugh was so magnetic that soon he was laughing too.

When Adrien was younger, he and his mother always tried to adventure on baking, just to end up whiter than Olaf the snowman and laughing so much that seemed like their lungs would jump out. For a minute, Marinette made him feel like his Emilie was still there, looking at him by the girl's eyes.

He had a good time.

Until the part where she shoved a broom on his hand to clean everything. This made the moment cool down faster than Stormy Weather would do.

While she observed him cleaning, she gave another laugh.

-I guess we should adopt you as a guard cat.

-Seriosly?!~ He seemed to take this for real. ~Cause I would accept it, sure! You could pay me with croisants!

She shook her head playfully.

-What do I do about you, kitty?


	5. Roomates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is confused. Jasmine tries to help.  
> Now, if her friend will like her help is another matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
> I just watched Battle of Miraculous and I watched my ships going down, going down, going down...  
> Can we come back to 2° season finnale, pretty please?!  
> (ps:I know that the last episode of the third season is technically Chat Blanc that haves a hell of a heavy Adrinette but GOSH, I need a hug now).  
> I need to write more than never now.  
> Marichat is our only hope.

Jasmine was calmly playing her guitar when the mufled sounds of doors opening and closing and groans catched her ears.

She and Lyricc exchaged looks.

-Okay... ~Said her.~ Mari will enter in three-

-Two... ~Said her kwami.

-Jasssssmiiiiineeee!!! ~The trapdor opened and the two said in one voice:

-Bingo.

The other girl passed through her and face-planted on her day-bed, groaning. Tikki was ruffling her hair and saying gentle words.

-Lemme guess... Agreste? ~Said the pink-purple haired girl. Tikki nooded and Marinette groaned more. 

-I'm trying to forget him, but it still huuuuuurts...

-Was him with Kagami?

-No. I tried to talk with him as friends but my words didn't came out as always... I guess I'm still not cured... ~She whined.

J huffed.

-For the most I like Golden-Locks, I need to say that he doesn't worth what you've paying. 

-And what do I do? ~She asked, almost in a desperate way, sitting.

-Well, I guess you need to move on, and guess you alredy know with who.

-Luka? ~Marinette said, not just because she was thinking about it for a while but also because dare you to think in anyone else while Jazz is on her bed, playing chords on her guitar to every phrase spoken.

The latina girl thought for a minute or two, and then shook her head.

-Look, I'm not saying he isn't a good option. We hang out sometimes and I can say that he's a great guy, but he isn't who I'm talking about.

-And who is? ~She was confused by the part that they hang out together, she didn't even know that they had meet before. Maybe guitar-players had a secret society or something like that.

-Just think. Who you know that is able to do anything for you? That trust on you with the deepest of his being? That could die happily for you, anyday?

She thought a little more.

-Malcom? ~She didn't felt anything romantic towards the boy, it's just because he was so nice that seemed like he would give the world to a friend.

Jasmine gave a slap on her face.

-He ISN'T a option, 'kay?!! ~Had so much anger on her eyes that M felt herself shrinking like she was Multimouse again. ~I'm seeing that you're a bit slow. So will do something to make you open your eyes.

* * *

-Well, it took a little, but is ready.

The musician was in front of a great blackboard. The names "Adrien" and "Luka" were written in the top and below were two lists.

-Wassat? ~Asked the designer.

-Lists. For you to compare your crushes. There are all the things they ever did to and for you.

She started to read. There was the time Luka defended her from Captain Hardrock and when Adrien distracted that wax-Hawkmoth for her to escape. When L stopped her from being turned into Miracle Queen's slave and when A prevented her from being akumatized on Heroes Day.

But they weren't the only ones. She was doing something in one side.

-What are you doing?

-Adding a third list, and you're stepping on it.

In fact, there was a so long list that it didn't fit in the board, so the girl used a attachment in paper, that was so long that was almost reaching her trapdoor.

Finally, when she finished, she came out the way to the other girl see.

Marinette choked. Her face got so red that would make Ladybug's suit looks dingy.

-I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON CHAT NOIR!!!! ~She shouted so loud that scared some pigeons outside.

The girl and the kwamis rolled their eyes.

-Believe in what you want, I'm just showing the facts. ~Jasmine sruggered. ~If that boy isn't the right one for you so I want Festin to come back and eat me again. 

-And what would make you think-

-He got hit in your place by Dark Cupid, Time-Breaker, Chameleon, sacrificed himself knowing that you would fix everything with Zombiezou, Gamer 2.0, was by your side everytime everything seemed lost... I can continue, these are just some exemples and I have enough material to at least next tuesday. 

-Fine. But he did is to Ladybug, not to-

-He protected you from a lot of villains, took you to see the surprise he made to his lady just for you cheer up, refused to fight violently with your dad while trying frantically to save you and then ran like crazy to see if you were okay, for the love of God, Marinette! These are enough reasons to make any girl knelt and beg him to marry her imediatelly and you keep rejecting him like he was a stray cat!

-And how did you know about all these things if you weren't here when it happened?

Tikki started to sweat cold and gave a nervous laugh.

-And who said you don't like him back? ~Asked Lyricc, moving his long dark tail along with his naturally melodic voice.

-Anm, every neuron on my skull? ~She replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking at the little jaguar with a funny expression.

Lyricc just laughed.

-But you love with your heart, not with your bra-ain! ~He sang, flying around the room. ~I didn't wanted to touch on this point, buuuuuuut... Remeber when he got caught by Dark Cupid and you kissed him?

-I did this to save him! ~She shooted.

-Yes, but there's a little thing that you didn't thought about. ~He said. ~In fairytales, the spell is broken by a True Love Kiss. Not a True Friendship Kiss. _L-O-V-E._

Marinette stopped to think on this. She let the idea bloom on her mind. It was too weird to consider it.

-Let's do a test. ~Said Jasmine. ~What would you feel if he stopped calling you "My Lady"? If he stopped flirting with you? If he just moved on and started going out with another girl?

A weird feeling started to form on her stomach, like was burning inside. She felt nauseated. She wanted to punch something. She wanted to denial but in the deep of her heart she knew it was useless. She always thought that the nicknames and flirting were anoying but thinking about lose it... it hurted.

-What if he gave up? What if he got hurt on a mission and you couldn't do anything? What if he die-

-ENOUGH!! ~She shouted, tears on her eyes. Her heart was aching more than it ever did. Jasmine and Lyricc exchanged gazes again, this time worried.

-Sorry, we didn't want to cross the line or-

-Don't worry. It's okay. I know you just wanted to help. ~She replied, forcing a smile. Their meddling was the least of her problems. ~I just need to be alone, okay? 

She climbed to her balcony, looking at the city lights. The sight made her remember her partner even more. The times they runned on the rooftops. When he came to visit her when both were hurt. When she simply went and said she loved him as a excuse and how that was the first thing that came on her mind, of all the other things...

-Oh no. ~She shivered. ~I _do_ love him. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since they're so look-alike, I made some headcanons about the friendship (nothing more than friends) between Jazz and Luka:  
> 1- She franticaly giving frustration hits on his arm. He asks "what's wrong", she says "I wanted to hate you for ruining my ship but I just can't because you're too nice" and he says "however, I'm sorry if I upset you" and she shouts "STOP BEING PERFECT, YOU BASTARD!"  
> 2-Mari is busy doing whatever-thing and she goes to his house because she likes his moma. They plays Miraculous All Stars, he as Silencer and she as Remix. Considering that Silencer isn't exactly the strongest villain, she destroys him.  
> L: How are you so good?!  
> J:I'm not good. You're bad.  
> *Bonus: She sings "Speechless" while playing.  
> J:"I won't be silent, you can't keep me quiet..."  
> L:You're the most cynical creature that ever stepped on Earth.  
> And then they plays as heroes:  
> J:You can't keep using Second Chance just because you're losing!  
> L: I'm panicking, okay?!
> 
> 3-They plays songs together. Like themselves and on theirs superheroes forms. 
> 
> 4- And Malcom don't like it a little.  
> Like:  
> Viperion: Good work, LC! *Aproaches him*  
> Lueur Cacheé : *Growls loudly* *internaly shouting "Fuck you" but not externaly because he's too cute and nice*


	6. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her suspects being confirmed, our little confused girl talks with a similar. And I mean similar in all the ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was supposted to be still far, I noticed that I'm turning this on one big story so the order will be kinda messy so the facts will be continuous. Maybe next year I try it again and make it right. Sorry!

She tried to ignore it.

Because that was ridiculous.

Of course it was.

Then why her heart was so warm thinking on him?

No, it wasn't. It must have any other reason. A cold. Heart attack. Mad cow disease. Anything.

She decide to walk. A visit to Eiffel Tower to see the city could be good. 

Arriving there, she saw that André, the ice-cream-man, former Glaciator, had placed his bike and his iced goods in the tower's feet. Ice cream. Maybe it was what she needed.

-Bonjour, Marinette! What do you want today? ~Asked the lovable man, on his cheerish usual tone.

-Bonjour, André. A surprise, I guess. ~She said, a bit distracted.

I didn't take long to her get her order.

She looked attently at the sweet. It didn't had Adrien's characteristic colors as always. Didn't had Luka's neither.

It was black.

Black and green.

And, the most cruely ironic, little cat-shaped sprinkles. The universe was laughing at her.

_Noir._

-There is, dark chocolate for the clothes, salty caramel for the skin, and kiwi for the deep green eyes! I also thought that you would like the new sprinkles, huh? ~He asked, with a great, happy smile. Innocent, she would say.

Her mind shouted to give it back and deny forever, but she didn't want to offend him again. So she politely thanked and walked to the elevator, wondering if she screamed with all the force of her lungs people would think she was being akumatized or just insane.

Finnaly, she reached the top. Thanks God it had a protection grid or she would want to jump out. She was discreetly giving a bit of her ice cream to Tikki while the little being tried to make her feel better, when something grabbed her by her backs. She imediatelly thought it was a akuma attack, or a robery, or even Hawkmoth that had somehow discovered her identitie. At this pace, she was able to believe in anything.

But the embrace wasn't violent, but affective. She looked back and felt relieved.

-Hi, Mal. ~She said.

The boy let go of her. He was as small as her, and his white Potterhead shirt seemed big on him. He took his blood-red hair, a shade darker than Nathaniel's, out of his brown eyes. His black no-fingers gloves constrated with his pale skin and had a true galaxy of freckles under his eyes.

-Hi, Mari. Sorry for scaring you. Is that you were upset. And upset girls needs hugs! ~He said, smiling.

She laughed a bit.

-How can you be so cute? ~She asked, in a not-romantic way. 

-What? I'm not cute. ~He replied, and the cuteness aura around him intensified. He almost seemed like one of that little anime girls.

-Sorry, but you are. I always feel like you are my older brother.

-Yeah, haha, older. ~He said, nervously. "Two hundred years older", murmured Pearll under his coat. They sit in a bench, where they still had a good view. ~Anyways, why were you upset? Love issues, I bet. ~He said, on a comforting gaze.

She wanted to tell, but she couldn't do it without sounding suspect.

-Malcom, I can't tell you. 

-Hey, I'm pretty good at keeping secrets. ~He said, and she sent him a funny look. ~Okay, okay.

They kept quiet for a while until he broke silence.

-Well, if that's the case, you're not suffering alone. ~He sighed.~ I like this girl for decades- I mean, what seem like decades, but she doesn't see me as nothing more than a friend. And I don't want to ruin everything by confesing. I've been on friendzone for so much time that my name is written on the floor.

She looked at him with concern, and noticed that he was with ice cream too. 

It was grape, raspberry and mint.

-You -you have a crush on Jasmine? ~She gasped. ~It's adorable! You would be a great couple! A punk girl and a geek boy is so aesthetictly cute! ~She gigled, but the chuckle he gave made her stop in the act.

-Well, I guess we'll never know. Seems that she rather green to red. ~He laughed saddly. Her mind took a little to conect the pieces.

-Y-you mean Luka? No, she had told me they are just friends... ~She said, more to comfort him than to try to prove something to herself. She didn't felt quite jealouss, just confused that she didn't felt what she thought she would.

-Dunno. Maybe she want someone to a duet. I would gadly do it, but I'm too shy.

-You sing? 

-Not I'm public, but what does it matter?~ He sruggered.

-Look, I'm suspect to say, but I think you should say what you feel to her before is too late. ~She sighed, at the light of her own problems.

He smiled to her.

-Maybe I will.

She smiled too. Something inside of her said that she could trust on him to tell the truth.

Or part of the truth.

-Okay. I'll tell my problem, but you can't tell to no one. ~She said on a serious tone, and he nooded. ~Fine. I t-think I have a crush on... ~She whispered on his ear and he gasped.

-Seriously?

And she tell him. She tell him about the months trying her luck on Adrien and how she tried to move on with Luka.

-...And for a moment, I thought that everything was fine. AND THEN COMES THAT STUPID MANGY CAT AND PLAYS WITH MY HEART STRINGS LIKE THEY WERE YARN BALLS AND- 

-Wow, wow, calm down, sister! ~He said, trying to stop her from fire-spitting. Living with a tiny badger that could easilly turn into a ball of fury, he was used with anger explosions. ~If you like him, why don't you take the chance?

-Because is wrong! ~She said. Of course she couldn't have anything with Chat Noir. Both as Marinette and Ladybug. Hawkmoth would use it against them for sure. Besides, she didn't even know him without the mask.

-But doesn't it worth it? ~He asked.

She thought about it. About the trust he had on her. About how he was always trying to make her feel alright, since the first day, to both of her. About how he would die for her.

It was so wrong, but it felt so right.

* * *

Adrien faced his ice cream. The blue parts were still there, but the base weren't red and black anymore. Weren't white neither, like Kagami's uniform.

It was light pink. Bubblegum.

 _Princess -_ I mean - _Marinette._

He couldn't stop facing it. He wasn't disturbed about the news. In fact, he always felt that she was something more, just couldn't say what. The problem was another one.

Why the universe was always making him love girls that already liked another guys?

First, Ladybug who loved her mysterious boy. Now, Marinette who obviously liked Luka.

-Problems on Paradise? ~Said a voice behind him. He looked back to meet Jasmine, with ice cream on her hand, too.

-Hi, Jazz. ~He sighed, and they started to walk together, none of them could say why. ~Love. Is such a weird matter, isn't it? ~His voice came out without he noticing it.

She looked at her own dessert. Vanila, coffee and strawberry. The colors of someone closer than any other. Of someone that was the first person who talked with her when she arrived on the temple, comforted her about her parents' deaths and didn't felt scared about the jaguar cub that was always with her, the only one of the family they were trying to protect when that fucking hunter shoot both before her tribe arrived. Of someone that was the sun and the moon for her. Of someone who seemed pretty distant now and it hurted.

-Yes. ~She said, taking the spoon to her mouth. ~Yes, it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malcom is basically me if I were a boy, except for one thing: My love life is less active than Moaning Myrtle's. At least she knows how to flirt :,) .  
> Obs: Jazz ships Ladynoir , Mal ships Adrinette , and both ships Marichat. Both nor even think much about Ladrien, tho.


	7. Pranks/Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat finally discovers Marinette's crush.  
> Was about time.

-Okay, Princess, let's play a game?~ He said one day.

-Oh? ~She hummed, distracted. She hadn't said for him to don't come or prevented his visits in any way, first because she didn't wanted to make him feel it was his fault, but also because she wanted to prove he was just a friend. She loved him as a friend, partner, team mate. Maybe even a brother. Not a lover.

-You need to tell me something you never said to anyone. ~He dared, laid on her day-bed while observing her sewing some acessories. ~I begin. Hm... I'm kinda a... dog person.

-Really? ~She laughed, almost making the needle escape. ~That's unspected. 

-Now is your turn.

-Fine. I'm Ladybug.

Chat fell from the bed with a loud **thomp!**. His eyes were widen, with his pupils decreased so much that could barely be seen, and his ears were so straight that looked like antenas. Tikki had even held her breath, ready to beat her owner's head on the wall when she gave a high-pitched laugh.

-I'm kidding! Can't believe you fell on that! ~She panted, on her best false-laugh. Even her couldn't believe that she had said that. ~Gosh, like someone like me could be one of Paris' greatest heros! Hahaha! 

Chat laughed as well, but he couldn't help but feel... disappointed? 

Part of him wanted Marinette to be Ladybug. Sure, he had seen both in the same place at the same time, but things would be so much easier, and his heart wouldn't be torn.

His brain always said him to love Kagami. She loved his civilian self, so she wouldn't be in such danger if no one discovered he was a superhero.

But then he would look at his lady and his heart wouldn't listen.

Because this way could be a rocky road, but it worthed everyday, just to see her let a smile escape then and there when he flirted or made some joke.

And then he would look at his princess and his heart would say for his brain to shut up.

Because half of Paris loved Adrien.

Only one loved Chat Noir.

And now he didn't knew which direction to follow.

-Hello, Paris to Chat? ~Said her melodic voice, waking him from his thoughts.

-Sorry, I lost my train of thought.~He said, in the usual movement of rubbing the back of his neck.~ But I see you like pranks, huh?

-Kinda not. ~She replied. ~It makes me remember a true disaster. 

-Yeah? Tell me more? ~He asked. He had sure it was about the boy she liked. He always wanted to know who was the heartless monster who played with the girl's heart that way. He couldn't imagine _Luka_ doing that, since he always seemed so nice and friendly.

-Curious cat, aren't you? ~She giggled, before coming back to her work. She hadn't told even Alya about the accident on the wax-museum, but since Chat probably didn't know of who she was talking about, she thought it was okay. ~Alright. Well, I have a friend that is famous, and he invited me and some friends to go with him to a wax museum.

-Hm-hum. ~He said, pretending he didn't knew the facts.

-I kinda... have a crush on him. And it makes me act super-weird everytime he's close.

He got silent.

-But he thought I was mad at him, so he tried to make me feel better by pretending he was a statue, and it really worked. Maybe a bit too much. I tought he was a statue and simply declared my eternal love for him and even tried to kiss him before he dropped the act. I got so embarassed. But the worst was when he said that he loved another girl. And you should have seen the face he made when I tried to kiss him. Bet he felt disgusted. And now I'm trying to move on, but it still aches, you know? ~She told, voice thick with the effort of holding her tears. She didn't knew it disturbed her so much until now.

Chat's heart fell like a anvil in the head of a cartoon coyote. He didn't had a idea... After all this time...

 _He_ was the heartless monster.

She loved him and he made her feel like she was nothing.

-A-and why didn't you told him?

-I tried, millions of times. I made a scarf on his birthday, but he thought it was from his father and he was so glad, I didn't wanted to take that from him. I've written a letter to him on Valentines' day, but I forgot to sign it. I've even let a embarassing menssage on his voice mail but I managed to erase it. And many other stuff, but I guess I was just trying to bottle the wind. Well, look at me, what do I have to compare myself with all the other girls who loves him? ~She said, some tears finally falling.

He got furious with himself. He had made his friend cry! There was no "I don't have experience" excuse to that. He had to do something.

* * *

The next day, a Jasmine with rose petals on her hair and leafs on her clothes was seen playing her guitar on the couch, in a time that she usually was on their bedroom.

-Special deliver. ~She said, pointing up. ~Say hello to him for me. ~Her eyes shone for an instant. Whatever she had foreseen, made her gave a smirk.

Marinette was even scared to push the trapdoor. But she would never know if she never tried, besides, we're talking about _her_ room, so...

Flowers.

So many flowers.

Of all the kinds and colors, spreading their sweet scent all over the room. She never had seen something like that before.

She noticed a little paper under her foot. Was a little note, written with a pretty caligraphy.

_Never forget how amazing you are._

-Did you like? ~Said a voice in somewhere on the room.

A dark figure was there, looking down at her from her bed. He jumped to stay face to face with her, but ended up missing the aim on landing and falling on her.

They were so close. 

Her fragrance invaded his nostrils. She smelled like home. How could he ignore it for so much time?!

_They were so close._

-Ah, sorry. ~He said, helping her to get up. ~I really need to know how to land properly.

-That's fine. ~She tried not to blush too much. ~W-what happened here?

-Oh, uh.. I wanted you to don't be sad about this guy. ~He pratically spit out the last word. ~Because you desserve so much more, Princess. You have a heart who fits the whole world and if he doens't see it, so he's the mosts stupid blind in the whole universe.

She got so emotioned that even forgot that she shouldn't love him. He _really_ could be romantic when he wanted.

Before he could tell, she was placing a kiss on his cheek. Quick, but enough to make his heart give a somersault.

-Thanks, Chat. ~She whispered, catching him in a embrace that was so soft and lovely that he never wanted to let her go.

That girl was killing him.

And he couldn't say it was entirelly bad.


	8. Mask Ball/ Victorian/ Puss in Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can avoid it.  
> Or you can go with the flow.

The lights shone in the great salon, decorated with delicate flowers and stars on the ceiling. It was Chloé's birthday, and her father didn't spare any found to make his little queen happy (especially since she has been in a _GREAT_ bad mood). All the city was invited, except that _stupid_ bug and alley cat.

But she didn't knew their identities, so of course they were there.

Marinette wanted to respect the rich girl's wishes, since she was still a bit bad because all that happened, but Alya didn't wanted to go alone, because since Chloé knew that she and Nino were Rena Rouge and Carapace, she could do something pretty bad. Besides, she wasn't going on a party that big without her best friend.

She found ironic that it was a mask ball. She, of all people, making people use masks.

When she arrived, she had two good news:

1\. The other miraculous holders (Max, Kim, Luka and Kagami) were there too, so she had calmed down enough to accept them;

2.And Chloé, by a divinal grace, was in a good mood (or the best mood she could be, because hey, we're talking about Chloé). Guess that be surrounded by attention and presents and people talking bad things about the heroes (just for her to don't be mad) made her forget her problems.

The clothes style were victorian, so the birthday-girl could laugh at Marinette stepping on her own dress and falling a few times. _"She_ could never be a hero, at least Ladybug isn't stupid at _this_ point", she had said.

-Glad to know I'm not the only one who doesn't like this style. ~Malcom aproached from her, tugging on his puffy collar. He had heard the party owner's stories and knew that he would need to be double carefull with Pearll. But he also knew that both Lyricc and Jazz were as prudent as a wild boar. 

-Don't even tell me about it. ~She huffed. ~So. Have some plan for this night? 

-Yeah... but I can end up bursting on my own shame, so wish me good luck. ~He said, walking to a corner. 

She didn't unerstood until look to were he was walking.

Chloé had called the best musicians on Paris to play at her party, like Jagged Stone, XY and Clara Nightingale. But since certain youtuber had constructed a little empire of fans, she was there too. Thanks for some convicing ~~and psychic powers,~~ Chloé allowed "that silly uni-cat band" to play with her. They played well and Jasmine and Rose made a great duet. Now was time of the slow dance.

The little shy-as-hell redhead walked in silent steps, thinking in what in Earth he was going to do. There was so many people on there.

Finally, he managed to get face to face with her. He knew that she liked that puffy blue dress as much as him liked his own clothes (that's it, nothing), but he couldn't help but blush about how beautifull she was.

-D-do you matter if I sing next? Y-you throat must be hurting, I wonder. ~She said, nervous in all the levels.

She backed up a bit. He, a little shy creature, who normaly talked so low that you could miss if you didn't paid attention, wanted to _sing_? In front of all that people? She knew that he was scared of crowds, he must've be freaking out inside. He was extremally agoraphobic.

But she knew that he could be brave when he wanted. Besides, her throat _was_ hurting, Rose wanted to dance this one with Juleka, and Luka was more of melodies than of singed songs.

She nooded, and his heart recieved a jolt of eletricity.

Marinette couldn't hear from that distance, but had the impression that he was doing what she adviced him to do.

-Somebody is enjoying the party, hm? ~Asked a too-familiar voice.

If it was who was she thinking it was...

She turned arround, and there was the wish of strangling him again.

- _Chat Noir, what the paws are you doing there?! ~_ She hissed between her teeth. Oh great, she was starting to talk like him.

-Celabrating a birthday. ~He said, simply.

-The birthday of a girl who wants your head on a silver plate?

-Nobody will recognize me as a hero. I'm disguised.

-Disguised of Puss in Boots?

-I'm a musketeer, Princess.

-So how can I recognize you?

-Because you know me too well, cherrie. I should say that you look wonderfull on this dress, you made it? ~He pointed to the astoning pink dress she was using, decorated by cherryblossons and silver details.

-Yes. ~She murmured under her breath, looking more attently to his outfit, since the boots to the great hat with a feather. Looking at this way, there was nothing that resembled a cat on him, but the black mask didn't hide any secret from her. The mask that didn't let her see him as anyone else because she was closer to Chat than to any other boy.

-Amazing work as always. ~He praised, playing with a bang of her hair. ~Well, since my lady and your princes can't be there, can my princess share a dance with this poor cat? ~He said, offering a hand to her.

She looked at him for a while. Both shouldn't be there. And now that she was trying to avoid that feeling wasn't a good time for a slow dance.

But Luka was busy playing with the band, and she hadn't see Adrien the whole night, probably was with Kagami. And she didn't want to let him alone neither.

She giggled.

-You're praying to get caught. ~She held his hand. 

-What can I do? I live for the danger. ~He gave his famous wink, and she didn't know if she slapped him or kisse- slapped him.

A melodic male voice sounded on the room. She looked at the corner and couldn't believe in her eyes.

Malcom was in front of everybody, singing like a pro and _that was Jasmine blushing?!_

The start of movement from Chat Noir catched her attention. He danced with such grace...

_'Cause you are the piece of me_

_I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing reletlessly_

_Still fight and I don't know why_

Good quesstion, why was she fighting?

For their identities, their safety, and a lot of other reasons, duh!

But, being in his arms, maybe she could let the guard of her heart low.

Just for tonight.

Just on that moment.

_If your love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is insanity why are you my clarity?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Clarity", because I think it matches.


	9. Werecat/Ghosts/ Hunter vs Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Halloween party for our heroes and their friends, and someone else than Mylenne can get freaked out this time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to another ZAG's show!  
> Sorry for not posting before, I had a ocupied weekend *spoiler alert: I graduated from high school! yay!*

-I can't freaking believe it.

Marinette sat on her bed, holding her head and groaning. 

She had worked pretty hard on her costume for college's Halloween party. Every single little detail madde to make her a almost perfect reply of Pixie Girl (except that she wasn't blond and the wig iched too much to bear). 

And right in the day she discovers that a certain blonde model was going dressed as The Sorcerer, her loyal partner.

How much of a coincidence can it be?! She hadn't tell anyone but Chat Noir about that (because he had appeared out of nothing like Cheshire Cat and had tickle-tortured her until she told what she was planing, that damned cat) because she wanted it to be a surprise.

And now that photo that Alya was showing her was the surprise.

She had made Chat swear for all his lifes that he wasn't going to tell anyone -he had even joked asking if she wanted a partner and she teased him saying that Ladybug would get jealouss-, and she knew that he kept his promises. But WHY should Adrien choose _exactly_ this costume?! Right when she was trying to get over him?!

-I thought that you had already forgot him. ~Alya, dressed like Alegra, a character of Miraculous The Movie, tilted her head with a little giggle.

-I did! I think... who I'm trying to fool I'm freaking out! ~She squealed.

-Well, too late to change now. Luka is going to his own college's party, and who knows if you prince-in-cat-armor will appear.

-DON'T YOU DARE TO START IT!!

Is had been a couple weeks since Alya and Jasmine talked about their ships. Alya was still a Adrinette shipper, but seeing that the older guittarist treated her well, she shipped Lukanette too. Untill Jasmine put a new card on the castle: Marichat.

At first, Alya didn't agreed. It would destroy completly her OTP (Ladynoir)!

But hearing about the stories and thinking further about it, she got excited. Her best friend was dating a super-hero!

-FOR THE LAST TIME, HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!!! ~She shouted, cheeks burning.

-Okay, okay, keep saying this for yourself. ~Said a feminine version of Aladdin, writting new songs on her notebook. She choose it not because of the names thing, but cause she had passed a time as a thielf (long story).

She was about to deny again when guess who dropped on her window?

If you said -much for Mari's dismay- Chat Noir, ding-ding, we have a winner!

-Princess!

-Oh, biscuits.

-Try to deny now.

-It goes right to Ladyblog!

Gosh, is such a dare to guess who said what there!

-Chat, w-what are you doing here?!~ She asked, teeth clenched. What a bad time to appear. She just hoped it wasn't a...

-Akuma attack. ~He panted. ~Actually, I've dropped by to take you two. ~He said, pointing to her and Jazz. Alya felt a little offended and murmured something about "give me the fox miraculous and I show him".

-Why? ~Now she was confused.

-A friend of yours got akumatized, I thought that since you two are so close to him you could calm him down, like happened with Remix. Some bullies were laughing at him cause he was easily scared of everything and I couldn't move fast enough. Before I could do anything Hawkmoth had already akumatized poor Malcom. ~He said, in a defeated tone.

Jasmine saw RED.

-He **WHAT?!** ~She roared.

Marinette had seen her roommate angry before. Had seen her very angry. Had seen her furious. But now she was even scared of the red burning eyes and the foaming rabious mouth and the nails so clenched on her palms that the skin had even broke a little and was bleeding a bit.

-WHEN I PUT MY HANDS ON HAWKMOTH I SWEAR I'LL RIP HIS ARM, PUT WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T GLOWS AND THEN RIP FINGER BY FINGER FROM INSIDE!!!~ She continued, looking way more like Evil-Genie-Jafar than like Aladdin.

The baker's daughter and the cat-themed hero could only pray that she kept her nerves in control while talking with such sensitive akuma.

* * *

For such lovely boy, Malcom could be a _really_ strong villan.

He now was Courophobius (reference to Courophobia, the fear of fantasied people, like clowns and team mascots), a ghostly-like figure, dressed with a outfit that seemed with the one he used on the ball, but ragged, a silver armor claw on his right hand, eyes glowing green with slit pupils, that used a cursed pumpkin (probably the akumatized object) to transform people on their costumes. If you were a fairy, bibidi bobidi boo, you'll be flying and spreading pixie-dust all around. If you're dressed like a lizard, sucks for you, hope you like crawling on the ground and eating insects.

-I always thought that he would be cuter than this when angry, like a mad puppy. ~Marinette tried to break the silence.

-He? Are we talking about the same Malcom Abernethy? ~Asked Jasmine, who had calmed down a little (but not much). ~ Girl, when that one is angry even _I_ get out of his way.

-I just hope Ladybug arrives fast. ~Said Chat, looking at the night sky (where the villain has floating) with worry.

-Me too. ~Marinette looked at her feet, trying to think in something to get away from that situation and transform quick.

She didn't had much time to think, because a glowing green beam flew in her direction with scary velocity and precision.

But Chat Noir was with her, so you must have a idea of what happened, huh?

-Marinette, WATCH OUT!! ~The black dressed hero jumped and pushed her away and preventing her to get hit, but he couldn't save himself.

And when Courophobius' powers were used on miraculous holders, things could get _very_ bad...

He fell on his knees, panting, moaning in agony as his painfull transformation started. The girls could only stare in horror while his backs arched, his claws and teeth growed sharper, black fur appeared in all his body and he grew bigger and bigger...

Where a minute ago was a pun-lover goofy hero, now was rising a monstruous feline beast, growling low, facing the two girls with that deep green eyes of his.

After some seconds of silent staring he advanced on the pig-tailed teenager. Jasmine tried to stop him but he pushed her away easily, and without Ladybug powers, there wasn't much things that Marinette could do except wait her fate. After all, he still could sumon his Cataclism.

He aproached slowly, snifing the scent of his prey like she was a small mouse for him to catch. She kept backing up until her backs hit the wall and she couldn't escape anymore.

He opened that hungry mouth, full of incredibly sharp fangs and... and...

Licked gently her face.

-Aw, so cute! ~Squealed Lyricc, coming out of Jazz's vest, since Chat probably wouldn't remember what happened later. 

-I think he likes you, Marinette! ~Said Tikki, her giggle sounding like little bells.

-I noticed. ~She replied, while the werecat rubbed his furry head against her little frame. She was angry that he took the shot for her again. If he kept with these reckless acts he would get himself killed someday. But couldn't help but feel thankfull for having that stupid loyal cat as her partner, otherwise _she_ may be dead. She smiled saddly as she stroked behind his ears and he purred like a gigantic kitten. ~You're such a troublemaker kitty, aren't you? ~She caressed him a bit more, and then turned to Jasmine. ~ We need to find somewhere to transform.

-We? ~ The girl crossed her arms. ~Nop. _You_ transform _._ Whiskers said to try and talk with him. If Remix could be tamed, so do him, but shake a weapon before his face woulnd't help at all. Just prepare to take the akuma, Bug-Girl.

-Wh-what?! ~The other gasped. ~Are you insane?! He'll catch you!

But Jasmine wasn't listening anymore. 

She was already running to the villain, jumping her way through the buildings, without magic uniform or anything. With or without it, she was a pro.

And, as Marinette had predicted, she got hit.

But nothing happened. She continued running on the roofs with a mocking smile on her face.

Oh yeah. She looked to much with Aladdin to change a thing.

Her thoughts got interrupted by loud growls surrounding her. Apparently, her partner wasn't the only beast in the loose tonight.

Werewolves (dammit, Twilight Saga), panthers (dammit, Black Panther) and even monstruous bugs (dammit, Ladybug) were approaching dangerously, voracious, ravenous, thirty for blood. Young blood. _Her_ blood.

But they never reached her.

The monster who formely had been Chat Noir jumped to his attack. It was only one of him, but he had destruction powers on his side. He bared his fangs and hissed, arching his backs and spiking his fur, as cats normaly do to seem bigger and treatening. He faced his openents as if his deadly glare said with all the words :"No one touches her or else everybody here _dies_ ".

Cats can be very protective whith what they care about.

And Adrien had lost too much of what he cared about to lose another one.

The young designer got paralyzed observing the bloody battle. Still had Chat enough on the cat-beast to cause a harm on the other monsters, so he tried to disable them in the less slaughter-ing way possible.

The others, in the other hand...

Thanks to his superhero skills and magic uniform (who gave more power than simple custumes), he managed to send them away with a hurt pride and still hungry stomaches.

But it costed to him.

He waited until the dark figures dissapeared completely before fall, whining. He was bleeding, and his eyes seemed worryingly fogged. His frame moved up and down while he gave ragged breaths. He tried to lick the blood on his wounds but was too tired for it.

It finally woke Marinette from her trance. She Always hated horror movies and she had just watched one in front of her, and her partner was the main-star/victim.

She knelt on his side and laid his head on her lap, trying to make him feel better. He was trembling and her too.

A green glow took over the sky, as the phantom figure flew to above them, seeming to be analyzing the scene. He didn't seemed desperated to transform Marinette into Pixie Girl, but was looking at Chat deeply, more especificaly, to his claws. A butterfly mask appeared in front of his eyes and the instructions whispered on his ears were clear.

-Malcom, I know you don't want to do it!~ The french-chinese girl shouted.

-Get his miraculous! ~Hawkmoth shouted too.

The boy could only float there, just staring, planing his next step as if he had all the time in the world. The city was his to toy with.

He never had expected that being bad was so good.

-Mal! ~Said a third voice. He turned arround to look and shivers climbed up his spine faster than a cat on a tree.

-Jasmine, nothing that you say will make me channge my mind. ~He said, trying to sound more confident than he was feeling. A part of him , a small, proud, arrogant, formely ignored part that suddenly woke up with the akumatization wanted him to get where Remix didn't.

But she didn't started to scream or cry or anything. She just smiled.

-You get kinda cute this way. ~She said, calmly.

Marinette never thought that ghosts could blush until that moment.

-R-really? Y-you think I'm cute? ~He stuttered, on his natural tone, as if he had totally forgoten that he was a villain and he had a city to haunt and a miraculous to take. ~I think you're hot -I mean- pretty on this way. N-Not like you aren't pretty any other day, is that I think you got very good on these clothes, showing your waist like that... Oh God, had I sounded like a pervert?! It wasn't my inttention, I swear!!

-Gawd, he's even worse than me. ~ Mari was starting to feel bad for him.

-Can you get closer, I can't hear you well. ~Said Jasmine, and he couldn't do nothing but obey, despise Hawkmoth protests. ~Give me the pumpkin. You know you aren't a mean guy.

He was close to do so when a sharp pain shook his body, punnishing him for his rebellion.

This made Jazz get even madder than before.

In a quck move, she grabbed the pumpkin and, as Felix had done some months earlier, shouted to the butterfly-man.

-Hear me there, you bastard! You dare do cause any more pain on this boy and I swear to the gods that the next time you wake up you'll be on the grave!!

Hawkmoth hadn't even the chance to react when she crashed the object under her feet, releasing the akuma and thaking it with her bare hands, but since she had control over her emotions and there wasn't any object to possess, that thing couldn't do anything.

Malcom fell on her other arm, dizzy, destransformed, ashamed. She hugged him saying that it wasn't his fault and no one would blame him. Then he looked at Marinette and blinked. The other girl took the tip, promised to Chat that she was going to come back soon, and runned to the nearest alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write what I'm saying: If Chat Noir died someday, it would be trying to save Ladybug/Marinette. Little obvious but whats evs.  
> Poor lover boy...


	10. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes falls.  
> And sometimes they can't get up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... You wanna me to be angsty, uh?  
> Hehehe...  
> Hahahaha...  
> Mwahahahahahahahahahah!  
> *Thunder*  
> *maniacal smile*  
> Fine.  
> Then I'll be ansgty.  
> Take the tissues and the rain coats.  
> There will have tears and blood.  
> A lot of them.

-It's over, Ladybug.

The girl panted, observing the scene, breaking out in a cold sweat. All of the other miraculous holders- defeated; Paris -destroyed; villains and sentimonsters all around, wasps transforming anyone who wasn't villain in slaves...

She've had better days.

Her attention turned back to her partner, unconscious on Hawkmoth's arms, blood dripping from his mouth, while the villain held his scepter -that apparently was a _friggin sword -_ pressed against Chat's neck. 

-Your friend here always seems so glad to sacrifice everything for you... And what about you? ~ The man's deep voice sounded mockingly under the girl's despair. ~You know what I want, and know what I'll do if I don't get it.

She hesitaded. She had made a promise. A promise to Tikki, to Master Fu, to the city, to herself, that she would never give her miraculous no matter what.

But the price she was going to pay worthed it?

-Tik tok, tik tok, time is running out, I'm getting impatient... Or you don't care about your partner as much as he does for you? ~He held the boy's chin between his tumb and pointer firmly, making him groan in his letargic state. ~Did you heard, my boy? Your precious _lady_ don't care a little about you. Such a ingrate, isn't she? Well then, guess I'll have to do this on the hard way... ~He pressed the sword harder.Tiny drops of blood started to bloom on the boy's neck, and he let out a gasp of pain.

-Okay, okay!! I'll hand over my earings, but don't hurt him!! ~She shouted, eyes wet while she took her hands to her ears and took off her earings, dropping her transformation for the last time. ~I'm s-so s-s-sorry, Tikki... ~She sobbed, giving her most precious object to her greatest villain. ~Now let him go.

He let him go.

But not before cutting his throat.

The next few minutes where a blur. She remebered of her screaming, of advancing on him, but nothing really clear. 

When she knew, Hawkmoth had disappeared with her miraculous, but at least she managed to protect -

Oh no.

 _Chat_.

She held him on her arms, making him use her shoulder to rest his head. His eyes were fluttering slowly, his mouth gasping for air. Blood runned out from the cut and he barely could move.

-That's okay, you'll be okay, I'll find a way to fix it...! ~She lied. There was no way to fix it. Not now. She knew what was going to happen but refused to accept. ~Just stay here, with me, don't you dare to die on me now, Chat Noir, don't you even dare!

His vision was bluried, but looking at her crying, desperate face, he allowed himself to smile, and reunited enough strenght to take his hand to her and carress weakly her cheek, next to the place where her mask used to be.

-I-it's you... ~He chuckled, using the last bits of air still on his lungs. ~M-m-my lady is my p-princess... It w-was al-ways y-yo-u... Multimouse was t-to fool me, uh? W-what a sma-art l-lady I h-had... 

-Chat...

-I'll wait for y-you, Princess. No matter how m-much... t-time... ~His voice failed. He closed his eyes and his hand slip out of her face, and he laid still, the ghost of his last smile still on his friendly face.

She stood motionless of a while, trembling, unable to do anything but look at her lifeless partner. Deep down she was expecting him to open his eyes again and say something like "April's Fools", that everything that was going on was just a big prank and he was going to wake and he was going to be okay.

After a torturous time of wait reality finaly hit her like a heavy hammer.

He wasn't going to wake up. 

He was _never_ going to wake up anymore.

He was never going to call her "My Lady" or "Bugaboo" or "Princess", or flirt in the most improper moments, or make that stupid puns of his, or sacrifice himself for her sake and make her need to fight without him or _a_ _gainst_ him, or do that silly romantic acts even though he knew she loved someone else, or make her smile, or hug her, or make her feel that they could do this and they would save the day.

Nevermore.

Because he was gone.

For Ladybug's mistake, now Marinette was sinking on the ground with a dead Chat Noir on her arms.

With this sure, she started to cry with more intensity, warm tears crossing her pale cheeks to land on his bloody body, and she hugged him the closest to her body she could. He was still warm. She wasn't ready to let him go. His ghost was going to haunt her from dusk to dawn, from the sunrise to the moonset, every second of every minute of every hour of everyday. The ghost who would just stay there, smiling to her as if it wasn't her fault, and it would hurt her more than if he shouted. Because Chat just _couldn't_ get she wasn't perfect and she failed many times and wouldn't get disapointed and now she was crying even more, the battle forgoten, sinking deeper and deeper in a dark abysm of pain and blame.

-K-kitty... k-ki-tty... ~Was the only word she could force herself to say, but no matter how much time she chanted his pet name as a prayer or hugged his corpse wettering it with her tears, it wouldn't bring him back. The world had lost two heroes and she was the responsible. She ruined everything that she touched. First, Master Fu's memories, and now Chat's life. ~No... n-no... Oh holly God what have I done... why haven't I think straight?! I'm a fool, I-I such a fool... I lost Tikki and now I lost you... I'm just a disaster...

She started to hear voices, low, distant, calling her name, had her mourning made her gone crazy?

_Marinette..._

_Marinette..._

* * *

-Marinette!

Okay, this one sounded pretty real.

She sat on the bed, panting, pratically holding her heart on her hand. 

Tikki was there, safe and sound, along with Jasmine and Lyricc.

They started to tell how she was squirming and mumbling while asleep and that it must had been a hell of a nightmare, but it felt so _real_ she simply couldn't think straight. It was too much.

Her eyes traveled through the room until she found what she was searching on her table and her feet moved on it's own.

In the middle of the homemade dolls she used on her babysitting jobs, there was the blond, black dressed little hero that she saw dying moments ago. 

She grabbed it and held next to her heart as a lifesource. The collection of dolls was yet another reminder of the mistakes she made, for her fault a little girl turned into the Pupeteer. She had made so much mistakes and only now she could see the consequences it could cause, irreversible consequences.

She was so scared and messed because of the nightmare than she hadn't even saw a black butterfly landing on the doll until a voice ringged on her head:

-Hello, my young girl. I've wanting to talk with you for quite a while, but you are very slippery, aren't you? Why don't we talk about... business?


	11. Villain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is a freaking mess already, so let's mess more, shall we?

It was a calm night. Chat Noir and Lueur Cacheé were doing patrol, since Ladybug had said earlier that she wasn't on a good day, but she didn't wanted to talk about it. The leather-dressed boy knew that sometimes his lady had some confidence issues, but he wouldn't force her to talk something she wasn't comfortable with.

He was thinking about giving a "Wassup" to his petite friend when a scared, desperate Ombre meet the two boys with a face of fright marked on her eyes.

-Chant, what happened? ~Asked her partner, worried. He had never seen her, the usually brave and proud feline, like that. Not since Festin.

-Whiskers, you need to come with me. ~She panted. ~I think that only you can solve this now. Someone got akumatized. Ladybug isn't coming. 

-Who is it? ~He asked. Who in Earth would be able to disable Ladybug and need him that bad?

-Marinette. ~She answered, in a somber tone. It hurt her that she couldn't do anything to stop. She saw her fighting. She saw her despair. She saw her falling. And once the butterfly mask appeared and her roomate's body went rigid she knew it was useless to try to talk with her. Tikki's cries kept haunting her mind, and the red kwami was safe on her pocket with her earings. It was the only thing she managed to do before it was late.

The name shoot him like a bullet.

No.

It couldn't be.

Not his princess.

Not his friend.

Not his Marinette.

He didn't want to believe.

He _couldn't_ believe.

If he was sure of something, was that Hawkmoth was going to pay for it. More than ever.

* * *

-Everybody is so nice! ~Exclaimed the badger.

He wasn't lying. Everything was so in peace, what never happened on a akuma attack. People greeted each other, had big smiles on their faces, seeming to don't have any worry in the world. Not like in the Zombizou accident, but like every problem had been erased. 

-Yes. _Too_ nice. ~Said the jaguar. She had learn on her time stealing to survive that every city had their problems. How much times had she shared her spoil with another poors that didn't had what to eat. And that city was too perfect for her parameters. 

It had a strange glow coming from a alley. She was there. They could feel it.

-I'm gonna check it out. ~the only girl of the group said, entering carefully, disapearing in darkness.

45 seconds and no signal of her.

One minute and they started to get worried.

Two minutes and Lueur didn't hang on anymore and entered too.

Great mistake.

Finally, both appeared. They had calm, almost sleepy gazes on their faces. And behind them, stroking tenderly their hairs, was...

-P-princess...? ~He asked, totally... he couldn't even know what he was feeling now.

She was terribly pretty. Her hair was a lot longer, straight with the tips curved. She used a magnific dark blue dress with dozens of shinning points on it, pearly gloves and boots, a long pink ribbon on her neck and detailed pink glasses, but only the right side was visible because the left was covered by her hair. But her expression remained the same. Sweet, warm and kind. 

-Hello, minou. I was asking myself how long would you take. ~She said, and you wouldn't say she was akumatized by listening her gentle words. She sounded so normal, maybe with a bit of melancholy on the deep but except for it, normal.

-Wha-what hap- ~He tried to say, but the words didn't came out. Shock was clogging up his throat like a allergy. ~W-who... who did this to you? It was Chloé? Lila?~ And then, a terrible thought invaded his mind.~ It w-was... Adrien? 

She smiled saddly.

-I made this with myself, kitty. I made something very, very bad. In fact, I've been doing for a long, long time. So much mistakes, so much pain that I caused on this city... So I decided to do something to pay for it. ~She caressed his cheek, and he struggled to resist the natural instinct to purr that his cat side provided. He couldn't find enjoyment when his friend was like that. ~ Hawkmoth found me. I tried to fight against it, but in the end...

-So you want my miraculous, right? And you already took Ladybug's? That's why she isn't here?

-No, no... don't worry about these little details. Your lady is okay, I didn't touch in any inch of her body. And about your miraculous... that's no needed. Let's say that your former enemy don't want it anymore. My powers can travel for miles, and I am very good at persuation. 

He backed up a little. How did that adorable, friendly girl do to make that monster that akumatized even babies and childs to get what he wanted simply give up? Like "hey, I don't want your jewels anymore, have a good day"?!

-And what did you do with the city? ~He asked, trying to don't freak out.

-Oh, that's simple. I take people's bad feelings and pass them to me. So nobody will be unhappy! Isn't it good? ~She said, with a great smile.

-Wait... you said... pass to yourself? 

-Yes, that's a little price to pay. I couldn't simply make these feelings disappear, everything needs a balance, so I endure them for the citzens. Every bad feeling is guarded with me. That's the condition I asked for to let me be akumatized.~ She pointed to two shinning dots on her dress, one white and other magenta.~ But if they're happy, that's okay, isn't it?

She held her little pets closer, and they agreed in a hypnotizaded, dreamy way.

He got frightened.

-Marinette, how can you do such a thing to yourself?! ~He held her arms and looked at her eyes... eye.

-Don't call me by this name. I don't use it anymore. Now you can call me Heart-Fixer. And what is one person's sacrifice compared to a whole city happiness? Nobody will be akumatized ever again! Now that terrible future I saw won't com true for sure! ~She grabbed his hands and held close to her heart in excitment. 

-What fut- okay, this don't matter now. You need to snap out of it!

-That's what all of them said. My parents, Alya, Nino, Luka, even Chloé... Also your friends here... But just one look at my eyes and their worries are wipped away... After I end up with you, I just need to find Adrien Agreste. Any other akuma would use their powers to make him love them but not me. When you truly love someone you let them free, and if he's happy with another girl, so I am as well. I just want to find him to say this and take his saddness too. He's been on a though time with his family, you know?

Of course he knew. 

And he couldn't let her suffer the same than him.

His heart was heavy, and his expression was of pure fear and concern. She noticed it and her warm smile grew.

-That's all okay, sweetie. Just look at my eyes and your pain will go away... ~She made a motion to take off her glasses, her right eye already shinning to prepare the extration, when him, at impulse, grabbed her hand to stop her, she unbalanced, and he ended up looking at her left eye instead of the right. ~No, not this one!

He had a vision. Or maybe was a dream. Or just a flash. Whatever it was, he could swear that he had just saw a totally normal and not-akumatized Marinette on a dark realm, chained on the ground, scraming her lungs out for help. She seemed hurt and tortured, wet by blood and tears.

He snapped out of it when Heart-Fixer covered her eye again with her hair, her smiley facade melted, letting her with a expression of a cat who spilled the frying pan. Both scared and ashamed.

-It's where I put the feelings. This part is still trying to fight. She doesn't get it. Selfish, don't you think?

-Princess, you can't keep with this, nobody can hold a entire's city suffering, you'll end up killing yourself! ~He tried again. She shook her head. 

-I'll be fine- agh... ~As defying her phrase, the weight on her shoulders seemed to get heavier. She clenched her hand on her chest as a wave of emotional distress broke on her. Tears streamed down from her face without she notice that she was crying. ~I'm... j-just great...

He placed his hand on her face, carefull to don't hurt her with his claws. He couldn't bear seeing her so in pain.

-Please, Princess. You can't do it alone. I know you're still there. Self-preservation _isn't_ selfishness! You need to fight against it! ~He pleeded. Again, she refused.

-It's okay, just forget about me. I'm useless in any other way, who would care about me? ~She exclaimed, her calm behavior giving place to a tears and sobs.

-Your Family does, your friends does, _I_ do! I can't be happy on a paradise knowing that you are like this!

-I already took care of this. My power also erases any memory about me, so you wouldn't remember.

Fine, she really planned it well.

He saw someting on her pocket. Was that... a doll? He had saw that before... but it was white, not black...

The akuma was there. He felt it on his bones. 

But she wasn't going to give it without fight. And he had saw Kung Fu Mari at action enough times to know that she knew how to kick a butt. And he didn't wanted to hurt her either. 

He needed to distract her, but how?

What would Ladybug do?

Then, a wild, almost irrational thought, that woke up when he remembered of the scene he saw in the day of Prime Queen. It was insane, but... If she still loved him in the deep...

Why was his heart so fastened because of what he was going to do?

He pulled her closer and then his lips were on hers.

Her eyes widened and her shoulders went straight before she felt herself relaxing -why was she relaxing?! Why did it felt so good?! 

She was so distracted for _whatever crap was happening to her_ , that she almost didn't noticed him taking the doll on her pocket...

But she noticed.

She grabbed his hand mid-way, her expression starting to get angry, when something on his eyes throwed a knife on his heart. See saddness in other person was her weakness and now she was feeling twice the pain she was before.

-Everybody needs you back, Marinette. Just let me do this. _Please._

After some moments of hesitation, she finally let go.

He ripped the doll apart, separing the body from the head, the sound of ragged fabric filling the silence of the peacefull night. The doll turned black again and a dark butterfly flew to the sky before a not-glazed jaguar captured it by spinning her rings, and formed a atom-shapped cage.

Everything was slowly coming back to normal, and since nothing had been destroyed, they wouldn't need the miraculous fixing this time. Heart-Fixer got swallowed by a dark smoke before rising up again in the little kind baker's daughter, that fainted in Chat Noir's arms.

-She had fought too much with Hawkmoth. I guess it took all her energy. And what her akuma-version was doing certainly didn't helped. ~Said Ombre. ~She just need to sleep. Hopefully, she won't remember anything. I'll take her to her home-

-No. ~The cat-boy held her on the official position he always carried her, trying to be the most gentle he could. ~I want to do this. Take this butterfly to Ladybug and say her that I already took care of the victim. ~He said, too much on his head to call Ladybug his "Lady" or calling Heart-Fixer a villain.

The duo nooded, and he went to the bakery, the sleeping girl on his arms burrying her face on his chest like it was a pillow. He couldn't help but smile.

He was so glad she was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorray, guys but I needed that kiss scene. Very much.I don't care how much cliché it is.  
> PS; I know that most of the akumasonas about Mari is about her love issues, her double life or her stress with Lila's lies( and Princess Justice almost got canon). Don't get me wrong, I love these concepts, but I wanted to do something different.  
> After watching Love Eater, I realized that Mari is that kind of person.  
> That kind that could do anything to make someone happy.  
> That could sacrifice her own happiness to other's have theirs.  
> That could plug a dagger on her heart for a friend.  
> So, this have born. I kinda based on a philosophy concept, the utilitarianism, more especifically, "City of Omelas". It based in the idea of the whole city's happiness depended on one's person suffering. So you would need to chose if you let the citizens share the suffering in a smaler portion or let this person suffer alone holding all this burden so the rest would be happy. Little Mari just popped on my mind when I heard this.


	12. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a "Roomates" reprise, but with the boys.  
> *uses hair to makeshift a moustache*  
> Testosterone.  
> *Spits on the floor*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First active participation of Pearll, the hot-head badger kwami.  
> Little obs: Around Marinette, Malcom is a wise, friendly older brother. Around Jasmine, he's a blushing, bubbling mess. Around Adrien, in the other hand...

-I don't believe in what I've done.

-I wanna see you calling her "Just a Friend™" now. 

-I _can't_ believe in what I've done.

-Oh my cheese, kid! And I thought that the dinosaurs were dramatic.

Adrien shoved his face on his pillows while Malcom was reading Harry Potter (three months in the actuality and he was already hooked) with Pearll hidden in his red locks, and Plagg was just bouncing around the room, right after they arrived home after the Heart-Fixer accident.

-I _kissed_ Marinette. My friend Marinette. Her lips were on mine. Our lips touched. Our lips moved against each other. And I started it. She was the first girl that I kissed with my entire will AND remembered later and it was with my best girl-friend. ~He said, his voice dripping pure disbelief and sounding muffled by the soft cushions.

Not that he didn't like. It actually felt _good_. It was exactly like he imaginated kissing Ladybug someday, except that he hoped that she wasn't an akuma that he was trying to outsmart. But he always thought that if he was going to kiss a girl would be his lady and Marinette (for the most he liked and apreciated and cared about her) _wasn't_ his lady. Kissing another girl would feel totally weird, for sure.

So **why** it didn't felt weird?

 **Why** did it felt so _right?_

 _-_ You love your best friend. Great stuff. ~Pearll dragged a pack of gummie bears to Malcom's lap and took a strawberrie one, biting it's head out. ~ Believe me, my holder had this same "problem" for years and look! He's alive! ~She continued, red drops falling from her mouth as she talked.

-You aren't getting it, Pearll. I kissed her as Chat Noir. As a _s_ _uperhero._ Right in the moment she was getting over me. She will think that I'm trying to push her backwards! And plus, if Hawkmoth, Mayura or any other villain discover it, she will be an constant target! Unless I tell her my identity and-

The look on Pearll's face was so, **so** burning that he had sure that a light a bonfire in the sun's surface was cooler.

-... and I wouldn't do this. Because that's wrong. And Ladybug would kill me and resurect me just to kill me again.

Pearll cooled down a bit.

-Boy, I can't get you. ~Said Plagg, landing on his head. ~First, you said that you can't love Marinette because you already loved Ladybug. Then, you seemed to move on to Kagami but backed down when she tried to kiss you. But both this time, and when you were making that horror movie and you needed to kiss the pig-tailed-one, you didn't hesitaded. Plus, you seem to care about her more than any other classmate, even more than Chloé or Nino, AND YOU STILL SAY THAT SHE'S JUST A FRIEND?! 

Adrien tossed a pillow above his head (forgeting that Plagg was there) and screamed. The little destruction god managed to fly away before, so he wouldn't be stuck on that fluffly sound chamber.

-Hey, you know what I think? ~Said the redhead, his roomate (because he managed to use some monk vodu on Gabriel or something), taking his brown eyes out of the book for the first time in the conversation. ~Maybe you felt atracted by Kagami because she looks like Ladybug. She's serious, bolt, strong and ready to fight, and you admire these traces, and, unlike Ladybug, she's _possible_. But you can't get along with this because it doens't feel the same. It may be a passion, but isn't the love you feel to your partner. But with Marinette is different. She's kind, lovable and warm. She's the love you can't get at home. She's everything you need on your life and more. But she's also your friend. And you don't want to lose that. You don't want to take risks. And your subconscious keep telling "She's just a friend, she's just a friend", not just because you don't want to give up on Ladybug, but because you can't take the risk of ruining everything and have to give up on Marinette.

The three other residents's jaws dropped while the scottish boy turned his eyes back to his book, humming "Friends" because all this conversation made the song get stuck on his head.

-Mal. ~Said Pearll, while she and Plagg tried to don't laugh at Adrien's face, looking that "thinking in something really complicaded that involves math and numbers" meme. ~ I guess that you found something here.

The boy just sruggered and smiled.

-I think that Freud explains it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around Golden Locks he's a Wake-for-Life social advisor.  
> The dude was locked inside a sentimonster for almost two hundred years and know about girls better. Like c'mon, Agreste, OPEN YOUR F*CKING EYES ALREADY.


	13. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what!  
> When I was doing the preview, the computer traited me again and deleted everything I wrote!  
> Again!  
> Funny, right?!  
> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
> *angry smile while punching the wall*  
> And I needed to write again! Cool!  
> *setting the room on fire*  
> I"M SO FINE WITH THIS!!!

Marinette hadn't been going to school the next few days.

Her parents said that it wasn't very serious, not enough to send her to hospital, but she wasn't feeling well enough to go to school. Alya was taking her homework to her house, but since she had been having constant migraines, she couldn't recieve much visits. Jasmine had told Malcom -who had told Adrien- that she was waking up every night screaming and sweating cold, and had even threw up some times.

The only person who didn't seemed worried was Lila, who, despite the concerned behavior, had showed her true colors to Jazz in the girls room and Alix had heard everything behind the door. Now her facate wasn't so convincing. Adrien could almost feel Marinette's "justice-had-been-made" smile behind him before he remembered she wasn't there.

No matter how much Tikki tried to make her feel better, that was useless.

She had been akumatized! The one thing she couldn't be!! If Chat hadn't defeated her (she still didn't know how) it could had been a disaster!

And to turn her torture even worse, she couldn't remember what she had done. What did she wanted? How much people she had hurt? Had she hurt Chat too badly? She didn't know. She didn't want to know. And, at the same time, she _wanted_ to know. 

Thanks God Hawkmoth didn't released any other akuma since then, because she was so not feeling like going out as Ladybug now.

All she could do was sink further and further on her own sorrow.

The days passed by and she barely noticed.

At the night of the fourth day, she heard a faint knock on the window. She had sure it was her father with some baked good, like it had happened every five minutes.

-Thanks, Papa, but I can't eat anything now. ~She mumbled.

-I've heard you aren't going to school. ~Said a voice that definitely wasn't Tom Dupain-Cheng's one.

She looked down to see a very concerned Chat Noir, with a piece of paper and a little box on his hands, seeming uncomfortable on his own skin-thight suit, his tail moving slowly and his ears dropped. He seemed like a kitten alone in the rain.

A wave of shame and self aware washed her as her cheeks got red. There she was, her hair worn down and a true disaster, her eyes sore of crying and marked by dark lines, her clothes a wrinkled, screwed mess, and the general appearance that she was one of the walking dead, in front of the boy that she -probably- tried to kill some days ago.

He climbled to her bed, but seemed to be waiting for a kind of permition to get closer. Both was there, each in one side of the bed, Marinette despairly trying to avoid eye contact and Chat looking at the fixed doll that had been sleeping with her and apart of the others since that day, neither of them seeming to want to give the first step.

After what seemed like a eternity, he gave a deep breath and talked.

-Your friends are really worried. ~He gave the paper to her. It was filled with signatures and little mensages of all of her classmates, even Chloé who wrote a "Get better soon, loser", and other people like Luka, Kagami and even Jagged Stone. A small green paw print showed that Chat had signed as well. ~I couldn't find Ladybug, but I have sure she would have signed too.

Her eyes got full of water.

-And I also made you this. ~He gave the box to her. With trembling hands, she opened, to get presented to a little, delicate lucky-charm-bracelet, all in green shades. ~Your friend Adrien said that you like this kind of thing.

And now she was crying.

-I'm so sorry, Chat. ~She said, hugging him with all the strenght she had. ~I c-can't accept it.

-Why not? ~He asked, getting even more worried, surrounding her with his arms.

-Beacuse ~She started to give laughed sobs. ~You run alll city to get this signatures and even made a gift with you own clawded hands to make me feel better for trying to rip off your skin and take your miraculous from your dead body!

-What? ~He frowned. ~You didn't tried to take my miraculous. In fact, the only person who you were hurting were yourself.

-Eh? ~Even her tears had stopped at her confusion.

-Princess, when you were Heart-Fixer, you were trying to carry all Paris' suffering on your backs. The utopy you were paiting was very tempting, but I couldn't let you torture yourself like that. You can't fix all the world's problems, Marinette. At least, not alone. ~He carresed her hair while she cried more. ~Your roomate told that you got akumatized because of a nightmare. I won't force you to tell it, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need, okay? Believe me, I've fight against Ladybug many times and it felt terrible, but you can't let this things brings you down. You need to keep going. And I'm sure your classmates will be very happy to see you again. So try to get up, and if you need help, count on me. 

She nooded agaist his chest.

-And, if you're not feeling better yet, I'll be cuddling you until then. You're not going nowhere, young miss. ~He declared, holding her tighter and pretending a pompous voice.

For the first time in that few days, she genuinely smiled. How could that boy be so stupid, idiot.and wonderful?

-How treatening. ~She laughed, and laid her head on his shoulder. ~Thank you, Chat Noir.

-Anytime, Marinette. ~ He said gently. and then he laughed. ~For a minute of two, I thought you were sick because the kiss I gave you.

-The what. 

* * *

A couple of hours later, Tom Dupain-Cheng, seeing her daughter happy again, even forgot to get angry when him and his wife Sabine found the petite girl sleeping on her bed with one of Paris' heroes snugling on her like a real cat, with a green bracelet on her wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Fu's sake, they didn't do anything naughty.


	14. Rooftop Rescue/ Post Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marichat, but with Chat Blanc.  
> Because the rules doesn't say what color the cat need to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 views eyyy!  
> Thanks so very nuch for reading. ｡◕‿◕｡  
> Well, let me explain this.  
> Before our little snowball got canon, I was making kind of a AU were Noir suffers an accident with an akuma and turns Blanc. He's not a villain, but a anti hero. Plagg's still Plagg and Adrien's still Adrien, but together the akuma magic is activaded, but he no longer works to Hawkmoth.  
> And Mari works with him as Multimouse because he is too unstable and she fears he can get mad and take her miraculous, so Ladybug got in "retirement" until they managed to make him come back to normal.  
> And since he have unlimited cataclisms, they take care of the akumas in another way...

-Little kitty on the roof, is alone without his lady... ~The white vigilante sang while looked at the city lights bellow him. The city who yesterday respected him and now felt nothing but fear.

Then he started to hear screaming.

He knew this screaming way too well.

He seacherd the night sky until his ice blue eyes catched the sign of a desperate, flying mouse-girl, who was franticaly trying to soft her fall by beating her arms despite the fact that mouses can't fly.

He grinned.

Sometimes she makes this too easy.

With a incredible agility, she managed to take her with ease, laying her on his arms like a precious cub who needed to be hold with all the world's care.

-Have I heard a dansel in distress? ~He said, landing her and himself on the roof again.

She rolled her eyes and huffed.

-I'm still getting used. This hopping rope isn't the same thing as my yoyo.

Then he noticed tho little paper sacks on her arms. The smell coming from it made his stomach rumble.

-What do you have with you, Red Riding Hood? Taking some sweets to your grandma? I hope you've save some for me, I'm a hungry wolf.

-First, my grandma is more active than you, you're everything but a wolf, and I brought this to you, anyway. ~She gave one to him.~ Are some treats of the bakery, and a cup of coffee. So you don't try to eat me, "Big Bad Kitten".

He laughed. She was the one person who still had the nerve of acting with sass around him.

-You're a angel, you know that. ~He took a bite of a croisant, humming. The Dupain-Chengs never disappointed. ~What had I done to deserve someone like you, Souris?

-Don't thank me. When you're hungry, you're unsufferable. Looks like a Snickers propaganda. ~She said, althrough she was blushing, taking a sip of her own coffee.

And then, out of the blue, he had a crazy idea.

-Wanna dance, Princess? ~He said, getting up.

She lifted a eyebrown. That's right that since the accident he had the habit of changing his mood in a worryingly velocity, but this was aleatory even to his standarts.

-We don't have music. ~She replied. He tapped something on his cellphone and music started to play. Damn, he was determinated.

She finaly gave up and jumped in.

And there was, cat and mouse dancing together in a mix of styles that even themselves didn't get (or cared, by the way).

Then he took her in his arms again, admiring how his partner looked beautifull in the moolight, how her blue eyes seemed somehow like were shining, how her hair formed a kind of silver halo, and how her rosy lips looked so soft. And he kissed her, just to see her get red again and loose all her composture. She was so cute.

Maybe he wasn't so alone after all.


	15. Protecting You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this plot matches better with "Cold Night", but I already have something planned to it, so...

_Cold._

So much cold.

So cold that it burned.

She couldn't even move, with her bones freezed that way.

She could feel someone embrancing her. A little, subtle, almost imperceptible glimpse of warmt surrounding her with gently arms. Chanting her name, again and again and again. And... Purring?

Who was that?

What was happening?

Why couldn't she remember her own name?

She felt so lost...

So cold...

So _sleepy..._

Whoever was calling her wouldn't matter if she just sleeped a little, just some few minutes, until she got less dizzy, less confuse, less in pain...

Just...

Some...

Minutes...

* * *

_Cold._

Her skin was so cold.

So cold it burned.

But he didn't care as he hugged her every second more tightly, trying despairly to give her body warmt while her eyelids closed.

He shouted her name. Begged for her to stay awake, but she didn't obey. He had noticed that Marinette was often doing what she wanted.

He didn't had a idea of what had made her do what she did. When Snow Mistress was stealing all parisian's warmt of their hearts because of a "cold-hearted-boyfriend" and had charged to hit him. 

All he knew was that Marinette had pushed him to the ground and recieved the shot herself. She tried to escape, tried to let both of them out of the situation, but she couldn't be fast enough. He wasn't fast enough. And her warmt got stealed for this.

And the warmt of her heart could lit up the sun and all the stars.

Now, there she was, in a eternal sleep, frozen forever with that calm, sweet face, as least until the villain was defeated.

He could only hope that Ladybug appeared soon.


	16. Cold Night/Pillows and Blankets/ Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, since Plagg could use his power without Adrien, I think that Tikki could at least purify the akuma without Marinette if the girl couldn't.  
> Happy (late ) Christmas!!

-For Pete's sake, Princess, don't do that again, I thought you were a goner!

-Said the guy who almost dies for Ladybug once in a week.

Chat Noir groaned in worried annoyment while wrapped yet another blanket on Marinette's trembling body. As if Snow Mistress wasn't enough, Mother Nature decided to throw a snow tempest on the city, so, not only Chat would need to wait it stop to come back home (he had made a awkward call to his father, saying that Gorila couldn't drive around the city with three feet of snow and ice in the streets), but also poor Mari wouldn't get free of the cold weather. Handle it with Ladybug's ice-suit is one thing. But handle it as recently-almost-died-of-hypothermia Marinette was other entirely different thing.

He laid her on her bed putting some fluffly pillows under her head, careful with her fragile neck. He had wrapped her so tightly that she felt like a caterpilar in a cocoon.

Of course Tom and Sabine knew what had happened with their daughter. She had spend two hours trying to convince three freaking frightened people that she was okay now, and now she was trying to convince just one freaking frightened person.

-Chat, that's fine, no need more blankets! I'm not that cold! ~She said, trying to get free. Obviously he didn't felt any desire to listen.

-You could have died. ~He murmured, deadly serious. ~You can't do things like this, Marinette! Your life worths too much for you to throw away like this!

-Well, I have sure Ladybug feels the same for you, but yet you go and do this reckless acts for her! ~She got up and sit, getting free of her fabric prision and facing his glowing eyes. 

-Because I know she will fix everything in the end! _I_ can only destroy. And I have magic to protect me! If I'm under risk with this, imagine you! I can't let you do this anymore! ~He raised his voice, until he noticed he was being rude, and apologised in silence.

But Mari was still fired up.

-And who says that it make Ladybug feel better? How do you know that she don't freak out every time because if she can't do it I'll lose you forever?! ~She shouted, before realizing what the heck she just said and blushed furiously. ~I mean, _she_ will lose you...

Chat, on that point, was with cheeks so warm that he could fry a egg on the face. He changed his position on the bed, carefull to don't let the blades of his ice-skate boots rip the matress. Of course, a icy mission needed a icy suit. 

He hadn't saw Ladybug the whole day. He knew she probably was okay since the akuma got purificated, but seeing Marinette bury herself further and further on the blankets after hold her cold, limp body, all because he couldn't save her, he couldn't find force to get worried about the other girl.

-I'm sorry. ~She finally said. ~I think I wasn't thinking straight. 

-That's okay, I totally get you. ~He replied, a little shyly.

-I just want want you to be safe, kitty... ~She whispered, so low that she had sure and really hoped that he hadn't heard.

She just forgot that cats had a goddamn hearing.

-Me too, Marinette. I couldn't handle if you got hurt... ~He said, ears lowering and seeming desperate to change the subject. ~You know... only Ladybug calls me "Kitty". ~She said, and she started to sweat cold. Then he smiled and his eyes glowed in a icy light, but still on a warm way. ~But I kinda like to hear it from you, Princess.

Dang, Chat.

Why couldn't she stop blushing?!

-Hey, you get well on this suit. ~She commented.

-I could get you to skate some time. But I'm so hot I could melt the ice. ~He gave a cocky smile and a wink.

-Keep dreaming, Chaton, keep dreaming.

-That's cold, Princess.


	17. Nap Lap/ Balconies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marichatblanc.  
> Because I can't get enough of Mr.Snowball.

Chat Blanc was used to be stressed.

Stressed about his unstable mental state.

Stressed about of how the city saw him like that.

Stressed about his _father._

But this was a brand new tipe of stress that he (at least on his white form) never felt.

It wasn't related to anger, or madness, or any negative feeling.

But to how long this moment would last until his bad luck kicked his butt.

After he and Multimouse had fight another sentimonster, poor Marinette was hell tired, since there was atacks in the last two nights and she still couldn't sleep because of them. She had destransformed before him and he took her to her house, landing her on her balcony, but he was on a needy mood and didn't want to let go of her yet. So, they started to talk, sitting on the balcony, but Marinette was SO tired and sleepy, and her blury eyes found a white surface that she thougth perfect to laid her head, and in less than ten seconds, she was sleeping.

What she didn't realize was that the white surface was Chat's lap.

It was uncomfortable. Not because of his position or the fact she was warm and delightfull soft at touch, making him want to run his fingers on her face and her silky hair, or how hard was to resist to his primal cat senses and curl around her and basicaly beg for unconsious pettings. It was because of how afraid of his fucking maddness and how he could snap for no reason and hurt her he was. He didn't wanted to harm her on her sleep, turn his caresses into a letal move of his sharp claws, give in to his primal predator senses and rip her apart...

She changed her position on her "pillow", with her face turned to the sky, and, consequently, Chat's face. Her hands raised to above and she started mumbling and moving her fingers, blindly searching for something he didn't knew what. 

Finaly, her fingertips brushed his cheek. As she found what she was looking for, she had a firm grip on his face and pushed him down, praticaly forcing him to snuggle with her. She buried her face on his chest and hummed happily, not knowing that she was causing Chat's heart to bleed and his throat to knot. He could only imagine the dream she was having, probably including the black hero he had been someday, not the white killer he was now.

"I'm sorry, Princess." He wanted to say, but words didn't came out. "But I can't give you wat you want. I'm not Chat Noir. I'm just a monster." He sobbed, lowly, softly, trying to fight tears the best he could.

But Marinette, even sleeping, was a heck of a dirty player.

He felt her lips curling on a satisfied smile as she held him closer, tangling her hands on his messy snow-colored hair, not having a care in the world, at least, not while she was dreaming. 

-I love you, kitty... ~She mumbled, like was reading his mind. She yawned and hugged him even closer. ~No matter... (yawn) the color you are...

And this broke him and now he was crying.

And, never on his life, he thought that broke apart would make his heart get so warm and lighten up and make such a emotioned smile bloom on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little useless fact:  
> After I watched Steven Universe The Movie and heard Spinel's sad story (SHE'S MY FREAKING FAVORITE SU VILLAIN CaUSE SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO KNEW AT FIRST SIGHT THAT STEVEN WASN'T PINK DIAMONT OR ROSE QUARTZ -but since PD wasn't around she was going to work with what she had, whatever - AND OTHER FRIENDS WAS THE BEST SONG OF THE MOVIE ON MY HUMBLE OPINION 'CAUSE IS SO SWELL AND HER POWERS ARE -okay I'll stop), all I could think about was these two poor little birdies in a kind of "Precious-Cinamon-Rolls-Who-Got-Totally-Psycho-For-Being-Alone-For-So-Much-Time Club" (because God knows how much time Blanc stood on Paris' ruins, chewing all the destruction and deaths he caused, losing his sanity bit by bit), probably sharing their tragic stories, shoving their faces on ice cream, singing heart-broken songs, making stupid jokes and puns and other silly things from their past selves and enjoying each other's company in general.  
> My favorite SU villain and my favorite Miraculous villain in a friggin merge.  
> Like:  
> Chat Blanc: Wake me up!  
> Spinel: Wake me up inside!  
> Chat Blanc: I can't Wake up!  
> Spinel: Wake me up inside!  
> Steven & Ladybug, being beaten badly by them while they sing: SAVE ME
> 
> or  
> Spinel: Where are you now? Another dream?  
> Chat Blanc: The monsters are running wild inside of me!  
> Both: I'M FADEEEEEEEEEEEEEED  
> ...  
> Random but yea.


End file.
